


Not Normal

by RadioactiveRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Love, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, teen!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage John and Sherlock, AU where Sherlock and John meet much earlier on in life, and they started taking cases. They have been best mates for as long as either of them could remember. Now, what happens when Sherlock does something out of the ordinary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Normal

I was tired and bored…and as I heard my stomach growl, I realized I was a tad bit hungry too. I opened up the door to the flat Sherlock and I had shared since turning 18 a little over a year ago. "I'm back; got the rubbing alcohol you wanted." I called as I entered the flat and locked the door, turning around I noticed Sherlock was lounging on the couch, his feet propped up on the table. The tellie was on Doctor Who.

He didn't even acknowledge my presence so I decided to go ahead and plop down on the couch next to him. He still took no notice that is except to throw his legs carelessly over my own. Now that was strange, very, very strange. But instead of asking if he was ok, I just rest my hand on his leg, unconsciously of course. But, what was even stranger was the fact that instead of it being awkward, it felt like we had done this a thousand times before. I was going to ask Sherlock something but as I glanced down at him and saw an ever so slight smile spread across his face, I knew I didn't want to ruin this moment…whatever this was.

Moments passed and he gently placed his hand over mine. His hand felt cool against mine. My gaze flicked over him, his eyes were open just enough so that I could just barely see the greenish-grey orbs that rested under those heavy eyelashes.

"John, you're staring." He whispered, as he lifted his face so we were level. I knew I was turning a bright red, but I didn't know what to do, or say. But Sherlock did, he always did. He straightened himself up leaning against me for support, I chuckled, "You okay?" he shook his head. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked, to which he didn't respond for quite some time.

"Because I need to tell you something John, but am at a loss for words." He simply stated. I nodded my head in understanding, sometimes Sherlock would have something he needed to say but wanted to find the right words of expressing such things, so as not to seem like a prat.

We sat there for moments, just next to one another listening to each other's breathing. When all of a sudden I felt Sherlock turn his head slightly and kiss my neck then bite the soft flesh residing there. "Are…are you drunk?" I asked this was too strange for words. "No." was all he said, as he moved to start raining kisses down my jawline. He pulled back suddenly and I could tell I was red as a lobster. Then he placed one last kiss, but this time it was on my lips. Just a light peck is all, but that was it; then he smiled contently and rested his head on my lap, curling up on the couch.

"Sher-Sherlock…does this mean? Are we? Did that just…?" I was so confused. But of course, Sherlock just opened his eyes a bit smiled and said "John, please finish a sentence."

"You /know/ what I'm saying though, and I can't believe you won't just say it, I mean really Sherlock why must you be so difficult all the time?"

He chuckled and leaned up, kissing me again. He started to hum. Wait a moment…Sherlock did /not/ hum, he never hummed.

"Why are you acting like your human and normal?" I asked him.

"Because I'm happy John." He smiled.

"Really? Why today of all days? Because you kissed me?" I asked, truly curious.

Sherlock shook his head. "No, because I realized how much I love you." He smiled at the look on my face, "John, you're a bit red." He chuckled.

"You…you love me?" I asked.

"Yes, is it that much of a surprise?" I shook my head. "I guess I should ask…do you…do you feel the same John?" I could only think of one way to answer, I leaned down and kissed him lightly, his lips were soft and tasted like mint. As I pulled back Sherlock looked up at me, something close to lust mirroring in his eyes.

"How long?" He asked.

How long…well that was a strange question, I really couldn't think back to a time where I hadn't wanted this, I had never thought this dream would come to fruition of course, if I had, I would have told him a long /long/ time ago. I never did anything for fear of it not working out, I mean, Sherlock is my best mate and I was scared I would loss him. I looked at him, finally answering his question. "Longer than you'd think." I whispered.

He sat up and looked at me, "I've always seen you looking at me." He stated, causing me to blush. "How could you? I…I always thought you never paid much attention to me while on cases, I was always just there, nothing more."

Sherlock shook his head. "It was always more."

"Was it?" I whispered, leaning closer against him.

He smiled, leaning into me, his lips inches from mine, "Always." He said, right before our lips met once again, although this time, they didn't separate for quite a while.

And I guess you could say that's how it all began, but for me…every day with Sherlock is a new beginning, but then again, what could one expect when their husband is a consulting detective?


End file.
